


[Podfic] Sideways

by KatStark



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Genderplay, Open Relationships, Packing, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I bet you look good like that.” Jared had leaned in, his arm braced against a wall as he ducked his head down. Genevieve's skin had flushed when he looked up from under his hair, which was just too pretty and made-for-fingers to be real.</i>
</p><p>  <i>"In a bouclé suit?” She'd joked, weakly, feeling her lips tingle as Jared's mouth curled back into a soft, hungry sort of smile.</i></p><p>  <i>"With a dick."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sideways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sideways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469950) by [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne). 



> Big thank you to the artist siennavie, who gave me permission to use the awesome art, and edited it to add my 'read by' credit within hours of me requesting permission. Huge hugs to you!
> 
> And, of course, thanks to saltandbyrne for such a freaking hot story!

 

Download:  
[MP3 download: (Right click: Save as) **Sidways.mp3**](http://katstark.parakaproductions.com/Sideways.mp3) or [M4A download: (Right click: Save as) **Sideways.m4a**](http://katstark.parakaproductions.com/Sideways.m4a)

OR

Stream:  



End file.
